PostTrinity
by Alpheratz9
Summary: Une autre fin pour Trinity L'expérience interdite.


Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi.

Episode : Trinity 2-6 ( L'expérience interdite )

_Comme je déteste la fin de Trinity (« L'expérience interdite » ) , j'en ai imaginé une autre._

Post Trinity

-John, je veux voir Rodney dans mon bureau à votre arrivée, venez aussi, ordonna d'un ton ferme Elisabeth Weir, je vous attends.

-Compris Elisabeth, je demande au colonel Caldwell de nous téléporter sur Atlantis dès que possible. Terminé.

-A tout à l'heure. Terminé.

-La dirigeante coupa la communication et se renversa sur son siège. Le ressentiment et la colère bouillonnaient en elle. Cette fois ci Rodney était allé trop loin, il avait fait sauté les trois quart d'un système solaire, entraînant par là la disparition de milliers de planètes.

Certaines peut-être même habitées.

Il fallait stopper le génie, et tout de suite. Son sens de la démesure avait provoqué une catastrophe épouvantable et il n'était pas question de le laisser continuer sur cette voie.

Où s'arrêterait-il ? Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas trouver ses limites elle allait le faire pour lui.

Dés demain le docteur Rodney McKay ne ferait plus partie de la mission Atlantis. Il repartirait avec le Dédale, sa décision était prise et elle ne l'avait pas fait de gaieté de cœur. Depuis le début elle protégeait le scientifique et avait de l'affection pour lui.

Rodney était une personnalité attachante pour peu qu'on essaie de mieux le connaître, à condition de pouvoir l'approcher. Il ne laissait personne forcer la porte de ses sentiments.

Mais même si le scientifique avait sauvé à plusieurs reprises la cité et par la même leurs vies elle ne laisserait pas passer un fiasco pareil. Par contre, cela pouvait se faire en douceur, Rodney avait droit à des égards. Elle allait lui suggérer de présenter lui-même sa démission cette nuit.

Personne ne le saurait sinon elle-même et John Sheppard, elle n'avait rien dit à personne. C'était le moins qu'elle pouvait faire pour Rodney.

Bien sûr le scientifique risquait de ne pas se laisser faire mais elle aurait l'appui de Sheppard, elle saurait le convaincre si nécessaire que c'était la meilleure solution et puis il avait failli mourir lui-aussi là-bas sur Doranda. D'autre part Rodney avait sans vergogne utilisé son amitié et sa confiance.

Et si McKay faisait appel auprès du comité international, elle mettrait sa démission sur la balance. Evidement là elle n'était pas sure de gagner mais il y aurait des remous et la réputation de Rodney serait entachée ce qui lui ôterait la moindre chance d'obtenir ce prix Nobel qu'il convoitait tant.

La diplomate était fatiguée. La nuit était déjà bien avancée. Elle calcula que les deux hommes seraient là d'ici trois à quatre heures, cela lui laisserait le temps de se reposer.

Elle caressa un instant l'idée d'aller s'allonger sur le divan en haut. En effet, elle avait choisi cet endroit pour installer son bureau car c'était une sorte de duplex, ce qui lui permettait de disposer d'un petit salon privé à l'étage où elle pouvait se reposer tranquillement sans avoir à en sortir. Il n'y avait en fait de la place que pour un divan, une table et sa bibliothèque mais elle s'y sentait bien. C'était son coin à elle.

Elle renonça à l'idée, trop fatiguée pour gravir les marches et puis elle ne voulait pas vraiment dormir, il fallait qu'elle garde l'esprit clair.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Quelques heures plus tard des coups frappés à la porte la tirèrent de sa torpeur. Elle sursauta, prenant quelques secondes pour émerger. Mince elle avait dû s'endormir. Elle ouvrit la porte. Le colonel Sheppard se tenait là, seul.

-Entrez John, l'invita t-elle. Mais où est Rodney ? J'avais précisé que je désirais le voir lui aussi.

-Il arrive tout de suite Elisabeth, il avait quelque chose à faire dans son bureau, il sera là dans une minute.

La diplomate se mordit les lèvres. La désinvolture de Rodney la conforta encore plus dans sa décision.

-Comment allez-vous John, s'enquit-elle avec sollicitude en lui désignant un siège, vous n'êtes pas trop secoué par les derniers événements ?

-Le colonel haussa les épaules et s'assit, étendant nonchalamment ses longues jambes devant lui.

-On s'en est sorti, Elisabeth, c'est ce qui compte. Rodney et moi sommes vivants.

La dirigeante fronça les sourcils.

-John, Rodney a provoqué la disparition d'un système solaire, nous ne savons pas si des planètes étaient habitées mais il y a des chances que oui alors excusez-moi si je trouve votre attitude un peu…désinvolte. Bon, mais la question n'est pas là, John je vais demander à Rodney de démissionner, demain il ne fera plus partie de la mission, asséna t-elle fermement. Je n'agis pas à la légère, j'ai pesé le pour et le contre et ma décision est irrévocable, je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, s'écria le militaire en se levant d'un bond, McKay n'a pas provoqué cette catastrophe délibérément, il ne pouvait pas savoir.

-John répliqua patiemment la diplomate, Rodney est votre ami et je comprends que vous essayez de le défendre mais croyez-moi, c'est pour son bien que j'agis ainsi. Je vous redis la même chose qu'avant votre départ sur Doranda, Rodney a besoin qu'on le protège de lui-même et…

Elle s'interrompit. Rodney se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Il entra et referma derrière lui, déposant la petite mallette qu'il transportait au sol. Il sourit à Elisabeth.

Le militaire se précipita vers lui.

-Tu avais raison Rodney, annonça t-il en jetant un regard mauvais à la diplomate, elle a tout manigancé pour te virer.

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! s'exclama Elisabeth sidérée par le comportement du militaire, asseyez-vous tous les deux, Rodney je vais vous expliquer.

A son grand soulagement le scientifique posa une main sur l'épaule du colonel qui se calma instantanément.

Ils s'assirent tous les trois.

-Qui est au courant ? demanda simplement le scientifique.

-Rodney, commença t-elle encore sous le choc, je n'en ai parlé à personne pour le moment, vous pouvez compter sur ma discrétion absolue. Croyez-moi je le fais avec regret mais j'espère que vous comprenez vous-même pourquoi.

-Et si je refuse ? Le Pentagone me soutiendra.

-Alors j'irai au-devant du comité international, ce ne sont pas tous des militaires Rodney et croyez-moi vous n'en ressortirez pas blanc comme neige mais j'espère que nous n'en arriverons pas là. J'ai de l'affection pour vous et je regrette, je ne pensais pas en venir à des extrémités pareilles.

-Moi non plus, répondit le scientifique en se levant, j'aurai vraiment voulu ne pas en arriver là.

Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce et leva les yeux.

-C'est bien un duplex, ça a ses avantages, prononça t-il sur le ton de la conversation. J'en ai possédé un sur Terre. Ca a ses inconvénients aussi. Je veux parler des escaliers. Il y a toujours des risques de chutes. J'avais une amie à l'époque qui est tombée, elle a roulé jusqu'en bas des marches et s'est cassée une jambe. Elle pleurait beaucoup. Je me souviens de la réflexion d'un brancardier qui l'avait consolé en lui assurant que cela aurait pu être pire, elle aurait pu se briser la nuque.

Il se pencha sur John qui le regardait en souriant et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres sous l'œil ébahi d'Elisabeth.

-Qu'en penses-tu mon amour ?

-Que tu es un génie Rodney, répondit le militaire en se levant.

-Je sais.

Elisabeth suivit l'échange avec stupéfaction. C'était irréel, elle devait faire un cauchemar. Elle s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient. Ce que sous-entendait leurs propos était monstrueux, ils ne pouvaient pas faire cela, c'était impossible.

-Je…Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, demanda t-elle. Elle fit un effort pour affermir sa voix. J'exige des explications, commanda t-elle en s'agrippant à son siège. John, dites quelque chose !

-Des explications ? répondit le colonel en entourant la taille du scientifique avec son bras, Rodney et moi nous nous aimons, nous appartenons l'un à l'autre et nous ne laisserons personne nous séparer.

-Et Atlantis nous appartient à John et moi, ajouta Rodney en caressant la nuque de son amant. C'est ici notre foyer et nous n'en partirons pas. Nous exerçons un contrôle total sur la cité sans que personne n'en sache rien grâce à mon génie et au gène naturel de John. Nous en sommes les véritables chefs. Nous veillons sur elle, nous la défendons et elle nous protège.

-Vous êtes fous, articula Elisabeth blême. Elle se saisit de la radio d'une main tremblante et activa la connexion. Rien ne se passa.

-C'est inutile, Elisabeth, expliqua le scientifique patiemment, je suis passé à mon labo tout à l'heure et j'ai déconnecté toutes les moyens de communications provenant de votre bureau, elle se rétabliront dans un instant et il ne restera aucune trace de l'opération.

La diplomate sentit son cœur faire une embardée. Ce n'était pas possible, il fallait qu'elle sorte de ce cauchemar. Elle se leva d'un bond et se précipita à la porte, tentant vainement de l'ouvrir.

-Elisabeth, vous n'avez pas écouté ce que Rodney vous a expliqué tout à l'heure, prononça John Sheppard d'un ton narquois, la cité est avec nous.

Les yeux écarquillés, la diplomate sentit la panique monter en elle. Elle utilisa sa dernière arme : elle hurla.

Les deux hommes restèrent impassibles, la dévisageant avec un certain intérêt.

-Oui, Rodney a découvert il y a quelques temps qu'il existait un programme permettant d'insonoriser les pièces indépendamment les unes des autres, expliqua le militaire quand la dirigeante eut cessé de crier. Je l'adore, il est vraiment le plus intelligent.

-Je t'aime John, prononça le scientifique en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

-Je t'aime Rodney.

-John, je vous en prie, implora la diplomate, aidez-moi. J'oublierais tout ça, je vous le jure, je vous le promets.

-Shtttt Elisabeth, calmez-vous, vous ne sentirez rien, je vous l'assure, murmura le scientifique sur un ton apaisant..

-John, c'est un fou, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a fait mais réagissez nom de Dieu, supplia Elisabeth. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle pensa à Simon qui l'avait remplacée là-bas sur Terre, à ses parents disparus depuis longtemps, à ses quelques amis et même à sa collections d'objets d'art qu'elle avait récolté lors de ses voyages.

-Alors nous sommes tous les deux fous, prononça le militaire en fondant sur elle.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Dormez bien Rodney, prononça Elisabeth d'une voix claironnante et vous aussi John. Nous nous reverrons demain pour le débriefing, en attendant j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop perturbés par ces derniers évènements. Vous ne pouvez pas toujours réussir Rodney.

Le scientifique grimaça.

-J'y ai vraiment cru Elisabeth, jusqu'au bout, et voilà le résultat, j'ai dû vous décevoir, répondit le scientifique sur un ton amer.

-Vous savez Rodney, nous sommes tous responsables dans cette affaire. C'est nous qui avons pris la décision, le colonel Caldwell, John et moi. Allez dormir, ça ira mieux demain.

-Vous n'allez pas dormir, vous Elisabeth? Demanda le militaire, il est tard.

-Non, je vais m'étendre et lire un peu, j'ai besoin de détente après cette longue journée.

Les deux soldats de faction au bout du couloir suivirent l'échange en grimaçant. Merde, ils allaient devoir rester jusqu'à ce que la dirigeante se décide à regagner ses quartiers. Ils étaient affectés à sa protection tant qu'elle se tenait dans son bureau.

En attendant ils observaient le docteur Weir raccompagner ses visiteurs sur le pas de sa porte. Elle était détendue et souriante et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir sommeil. Flûte de flûte, les collègues ne les attendraient pas pour commencer leur partie de poker hebdomadaire.

-Dormez bien Elisabeth, lança le colonel Sheppard en s'éloignant. Bonsoir messieurs, dit -il s'arrêtant devant ses hommes, tout va bien ?

-Bonsoir mon colonel, aucun problème déclara le plus âgé, un petit blond à lunettes.

Ils entendirent le scientifique souhaiter une bonne nuit à Elisabeth puis ce dernier arriva à leur hauteur et bailla.

-Vous devriez vous coucher directement McKay, conseilla le colonel Sheppard, je vous connais vous êtes bien capable d'aller à votre labo.

-Je suis assez grand pour décider tout seul de ce que je dois faire, ronchonna le scientifique, ah ces militaires ! toujours à donner des ordres, McKay faites-ceci, McKay faites-cela…

Les deux soldats suivirent d'un œil amusé la silhouette élancée de leur commandant et celle plus trapue du scientifique qui tenait sa mallette à la main. Il disparurent dans un tournant et leurs voix se perdirent dans les couloirs de la cité.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

_Deux semaines plus tard :_

Un éclair blanc fusa devant les yeux du colonel Sheppard. Il cria et s'abattit, haletant, sur le corps tremblant et en sueur de Rodney McKay. Les deux hommes restèrent un instant sans bouger, reprenant leur respiration.

-Mon Dieu, ça va finir par me tuer un jour, gémit le scientifique, émergeant de sa torpeur post-coïtale.

-Ne dis pas ça, répondit son amant en l'embrassant, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi.

-Et moi de même, répliqua tendrement Rodney, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi.

Le militaire se retira et roula sur le coté. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du scientifique et ferma les yeux. C'était si bon de se retrouver là, tous les deux de nouveau. Pendant les premiers jours ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'éviter les contacts autres que professionnels, le temps que l'enquête suive son cours et que la cérémonie funèbre ait lieu.

Elisabeth avait laissé des indications à ce sujet, comme tout un chacun sur Atlantis. Elle avait opté pour la crémation et ses cendres avaient été remises au docteur Simon Wallis, son ancien compagnon qui devrait faire ensevelir l'urne dans la tombe des parents de la diplomate.

Le colonel Sheppard avait veillé à ce que ses dernières volontés soient scrupuleusement observées.

L'enquête avait été rapide et sa conclusion rendue publique. Le docteur Weir était tombée des escaliers de son bureau et s'était brisée la nuque. Elle était morte sur le coup. C'était un accident et il n'y avait pas lieu de penser à autre chose.

Rodney McKay avait persuadé son ami le docteur Beckett de laisser le médecin militaire du Dédale pratiquer l'autopsie. Carson en larme et profondément choqué, avait accepté avec gratitude.

Le colonel Sheppard et le docteur McKay, ainsi que les deux gardes de faction devant la porte avaient été les derniers à la voir vivante comme les deux soldats pouvaient en témoigner, de même que la caméra de sécurité d'ailleurs.

Personne n'avait pu s'introduire dans le bureau. Le corps avait été découvert quelques heures plus tard par les soldats inquiets de ne pas voir la diplomate regagner ses quartiers. Ils avaient tout d'abord pensé qu'elle s'était endormie dans son bureau, c'était déjà arrivé. Après avoir tenté d'établir la communication ils étaient entré dans la pièce et l'avaient trouvée là, en bas de l'escalier en métal, une de ses chaussures restée coincée dans une fente décorative sur la marche du haut. Sa tête formait un angle étrange par rapport au corps. Ils avaient tout de suite compris qu'elle était morte.

Ils avaient immédiatement contacté le colonel Sheppard qui s'était chargé de tout. Ce dernier avait fait l'admiration de toute la cité en assumant courageusement, malgré sa peine évidente la direction d'Atlantis afin d'assurer l'intérim. Mais il avait été le premier à l'admettre, il n'était pas fait pour ça.

Lors des funérailles il avait prononcé un discours émouvant qui avait arraché des larmes même aux plus endurcis, soulignant la grande générosité d'Elisabeth, ses qualités de cœur et son courage.

John caressa la poitrine de son amant, jouant avec le duvet fin et les mamelons qui durcissaient sous ses doigts.

-Tu vas accepter le poste ? demanda t-il en se redressant. Il fit glisser sa langue dans le nombril du scientifique qui se tortilla de plaisir.

-Je ne sais pas, le comité a insisté, mais j'ai mon travail au laboratoire et puis je suis un scientifique, pas un diplomate, moi.

-Tu pourras déléguer et avec ton cerveau de génie tu es bien capable d'assumer plusieurs fonctions en même temps et puis je serais toujours là.

Les lèvres descendirent plus bas ce qui arracha un gémissement de plaisir à Rodney.

-C'est toi qui est un génie, un mauvais génie avec ce que tu me fais là.

-Alors nous sommes tous les deux géniaux. Quand même, toi seul pouvait anticiper la réaction d'Elisabeth et mettre au point cet hologramme en quelques heures sur le Dédale. En fait nous avons de sacrés talents d'acteurs " J'y ai vraiment cru Elisabeth, jusqu'au bout, et voilà le résultat, j'ai dû vous décevoir", Rodney tu as manqué ta vocation. Pauvre Elisabeth, elle va me manquer un peu.

-Je peux activer le programme de l'hologramme, si tu veux, répliqua Rodney en désignant la mallette, Ça n'a pas été évident tout de même. Heureusement que j'ai pu m'approprier des enregistrements des communications avec sa voix qui dataient de notre retour de la Terre et des films de surveillance de la cité. Tu te rends compte que j'ai dû le terminer sur place parce que je ne savais pas comment elle serait habillée ? Je suis véritablement un génie.

-Et surtout tu travailles encore mieux sous la pression, je ne le répéterais jamais assez, le taquina son amant. Personne ne se doute de rien, c'est fantastique.

-Radek me regarde un peu bizarrement quand même, je me demande s'il soupçonne quelque chose.

Le militaire se redressa soudain sérieux.

-Tu veux qu'on s'occupe de lui aussi ?

-Non, nous aviserons en cas de besoin, deux disparitions en peu de temps cela pourrait éveiller les soupçons.

-OK. Je t'aime Rodney et je ne laisserais personne se mettre entre nous deux, ni même entre Atlantis et nous.

-C'est notre maison ici, nous sommes chez nous, personne ne pourra nous en chasser. Je t'aime John, déclara le scientifique en s'abandonnant une fois de plus dans les bras de son amant.

FIN 


End file.
